1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus for mounting a cartridge having a memory used in forming an image.
2. Related Background Art
In a printer of electrophotographic system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 4-299375, 6-130754 and the like, a nonvolatile memory is mounted on a cartridge in which a drum and a toner container are integrated. Data indicating a life of drum, the number of print sheets and the like is written into the nonvolatile memory. The life of drum and remaining quantity of a toner are detected by referring to the data. Although this data writing is performed by using plural sets of data, the set in which an error occurs is not used.
In the nonvolatile memory, not only the data used in detecting the life of drum and the remaining quantity of the toner but also data indicating a process condition suitable for the cartridge, identification information of the cartridge and the like are stored.
However, in a case where an error is detected upon performing an error detection operation to the nonvolatile memory according to a checksum or the like, it is desired to adequately judge whether or not an image formation operation is to be permitted.